Digimon Tamers 02
by A.W.Gibson
Summary: This is Tomorrow's Dawn reuploaded with additional content in Chapter 1. This is my idea of what a sequel to Tamers should be like. The setting is two and a half years after the Locomon incident  Three years after the D-Reaper . I hope you all enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its related aspects. All I own is the story and any original characters I decide to throw in.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tomorrow Takato!" Jeri Katou waved as she walked up to her front door. "Okay Jeri. See ya tomorrow." Takato Matsuki beamed as she smiled at him before going inside. Even after rescuing her from the D-Reaper, it had still taken him a year to work up the nerve to tell her how he felt and ask her out. And now, after a two years they were still together. Boy, am I lucky, Takato thought as he turned and continued on his way home. Suddenly he stopped. "Aww, crap. I forgot to go get Guilmon! Maybe if I give him some peanut butter he'll forget I was late." With that, Takato turned and ran for the park.<p>

Jeri laughed as she closed the curtain. "He's such a goofball." As she went to the kitchen to get something to drink, Jeri saw a note on the table.

_Dear Jeri, Your stepmother and I have went out of town. Your Uncle Morita broke his leg showing off to some tourists. He did a backflip off of a table, but landed in a puddle of water and fell. We should be back tomorrow night. Be good and do your homework. There's yakisoba in the refrigerator. Love, Dad._

"Well that explains why no one's home." Jeri chuckled as she poured herself a glass of juice and went up stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>"Come on Guilmon, I said I'm sorry. I even bought you a jumbo jar of peanut butter. What more do you want me to do?" Takato franticly tried to cheer up his partner, Guilmon, who was moping around his shack. "Do you not like me anymore, Takatomon? Is that why you forgot me?"<p>

Takato dropped to his knees in front of Guilmon. "How can you even think that? You're my best friend Guilmon! We'll always be best friends. So, please cheer up. Okay?" Guilmon looked up at Takato...

"Okay!" The dinosaur digimon instantly had a big goofy grin on his face, acting as if nothing had happened. Takato deadpanned. "Just like that, and he doesn't have a care in the world. I'm gonna go gray by the time I reach 20."

"Takatomon, what does "go gray" mean?" Takato shook his head and laughed. "Nothing Guilmon, I was just babbling nonsense." Takato stood up. "Well Guilmon, let's go home. I bet Mom is just about to take a big loaf of bread out of the oven, and have it sitting there waiting for you."

"YAY!" Guilmon jumped and started to run forward, but stopped after a few steps. He lifted his nose and started sniffing. "Guilmon, what is it, boy?"

The digimon turned to face his tamer, a wild look in his eyes. "Takotomon... I smell digimon!"

* * *

><p>Across town, Henry Wong was walking home with his sister, Suzie. His partner, Terriermon, was in his usual spot on Henry's shoulder, while Suzie carried her partner, Lopmon. Suddenly, the two rabbit-like digimon perked up. Terriermon climbed on Henry's head and start looking around.<p>

"Henry, there's a digimon nearby."

* * *

><p>Beep beep beep.<p>

Rika Nonaka looked at the flashing digivice in her hand. "Renamon."

Renamon suddenly appeared behind her tamer. "Ready."

Rika smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>As Jeri was sitting in at her computer desk doing her homework, she looked at her calendar and a tear fell from her cheek. It had been two years to the day. Two years since she had lost her partner. Jeri looked at the picture next to her and let the tears fall freely. Leomon stared back at her from within the frame. The tears continued as she thought back to that fateful day...<p>

_"HYAAAAH!" Beelzemon punched Growlmon, knocking the dinosaur digimon to the ground._

_"So much for friendship, huh Pineapple-head. Don't worry, I'll deal with you later..." He turned and walked to the battered Kyubimon. " Right after I wipe out your uppity friend here. All right, Chatty. Any last words?"_

_Kyubimon raised her head. "Impmon, please." Beelzemon screamed and started kicking her. "BE QUIET!"_

_"Oh no! Kyubimon, please get up. You have to get away!" Rika franticly looked at her cards. "These stupid cards are useless. I can't do anything!"_

_"RRRRR!"Beelzemon raised his clawed hand. "Enough! I must destroy you once and for ALL!" Kyubimon looked back to Beelzemon. "Don't be... so blind." "I SAID QUIET! AHHHHH!" Beelzemon thrust his hand toward her, intent on finishing her there._

_Suddenly, his hand stopped mere inches away from Kyubimon. "Huh?" Surprised, Beelzemon looked over his shoulder to see that it was Leomon holding his arm that had stopped. Jeri gasped at the site of her partner restraining the powerful Mega._

_"I don't know who you are, but I do know your being used. This power you've been given, is it worth hurting these children to keep it?" Beelzemon tried to free his arm. "YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING...UGH!_

_Leomon's left fist connected with Beelzemon's face, immediately followed by his right. "To have power is not to be strong. You see, I know that better than anyone." Leomon turned his head to look at his tamer. Jeri gasped again. "Leomon."_

_Turning back to Beelzemon, Leomon readied himself. "Do what you must Beelzemon, but I will not let you hurt these children!" Beelzemon roared and, before anyone could make a move, he thrust his hand through Leomon's stomach. "YAAAAAAAGH!" Everyone stared in disbelief as Leomon screamed in pain, then toppled backwards._

_"RRRRRR, YOU...!" Kyubimon leaped to her feet and lunged at Beelzemon, but was promptly put back down by a swift kick from her enemy. Rika stepped forwar in fear for her partner. "Kyubimon!"_

_Beelzemon turned back to the fallen Leomon, the proud warrior's data beginning to break apart from his fatal wound. "Why... can't you see? Why won't you try to understand the truth?" Jeri could do nothing but stare in horror as her partner lay dying._

_"I don't believe it. I don't believe he got Leomon." Kazu stared in disbelief. Kenta shook his head in fear. "We... could be next. We gotta get out of here. I can't take this."_

_Henry held Suzie as she sobbed into his shirt. "Leomon. It can't be." Takato just stood there trembling with rage._

_The tears gathered in her eyes as Jeri watched Leomon dissolve. "Be brave Jeri. Part of me will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart."_

The sight of her partner disolving into bits of data, and then being absorbed by Beelzemon still burned in her mind. She hadn't thought she could have ever been happy again. The depression she had sank into served as the power source for the D-Reaper and allowed it to make it's way to the Real World and nearly delete everything. And poor Beelzemon. He had done everything in his power to save her and try to make up for his evil deed. But when he finally managed to get to her, she rejected him and nearly cost him his life. Luckily Grani had rescued him as he dedigivolved into Impmon and plummeted into the D-Reaper. Thankfully Calumon had helped her realize that Leomon would not wish for her to give up on life. She knew then that she had to carry on no matter what. She had to forgive, but never forget. She had to stand brave. That was what it meant to have a lion's heart.

So she had forgiven Impmon and even became his friend, but she still wasn't completely over it. "Oh Leomon, why did you have to die?"

Suddenly, her computer screen flickered and a shadowy figure appeared. A girl's voice drifted out of the speakers.

"Jeri Katou. Do you wish to be reunited with your partner, Leomon?"

Jeri eyes widened. "Yes! Of course I do! I would do anything for that!"

"Then you must come to the Digital World. I will be waiting."

With that the screen went blank. By that time, however, Jeri had already grabbed her digivice and ran out of her room.

* * *

><p>Takato and Guilmon rushed into the digital field that had appeared in a nearby contruction yard. "Alright Guilmon, be ready for anything."<p>

As if on cue, A large shape appeared before them, and the digital field began to clear. There in front of them stood a large bird digimon with red markings, an impressive crest, sharp beak, and powerful looking legs. Takato took out his digivice and read the information that appeared.

**Akatorimon**

**Stage: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attack: Scar-Red Eye**

"Alright, so he's a champion. You ready Guilmon?" In response, Guilmon stepped forward and growled.

"Oh ho ho. I say, what have we here. Now listen here, this is your only chance to run. I like to give my prey a sportin' chance before I take their data. It makes more exciting, you see." Akatorimon puffed up his chest. "No. Have it your way then."

The large digimon kicked at Guilmon, who easily dodged the blow. Takato pulled out a card and slashed it through his digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER WING!"

In a burst of light, six wings made of pure light burst from Guilmon's back. The red dinosaur leaped into the air. Akatorimon tried to snap him with his beak, but Guilmon rose out of reach before he could make contact.

"Your quick, I'll give you that. Let's see you dodge this though." Akatorimon's eyes began to glow red. "SCAR-RED EYE!" Two beams of red light fired toward Guilmon. At the last minute Guilmon barrel-rolled around the attack. Coming to a stop, fire began to build in Guilmon's mouth. "PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon fired a powerful fireball at Akatorimon. The large bird had no way to dodge the fast attack and was struck full force, screaming as he exploded into bits of data.

Ignoring the data floating around, Guilmon landed and the wings disappeared. Takato ran up to him. "Great job, Guilmon. He didn't stand a chance!"

As the two began to celebrate, a tall figure in a dark cloak surprised them, walking out of the shadows, clapping. "Well done. It seems your abilities were not exeggerated."

Guilmon sniffed the air and growled. "Digimon." Takato pointed his digivice at the stranger to see it's stats.

"Not quite yet." The figure waved his hand and Takato's digivice went blank. Guilmon roared and leaped at the dark digimon. "Hm, how rude." The stranger slapped Guilmon to the side with ease, sending him flying through a nearby wall. "GUILMON!" Takato rushed to help his fallen friend.

"DIAMOND STORM!" Suddenly the air was filled with crystal shards flying towards the cloaked figure. He simply stood there, and with one hand, knocked every shard to the side, catching the last one and crushing it with ease. Renamon landed in front of him, a determined look on her face. Rika ran up behind Takato. "What is that thing?"

Takato helped the battered Guilmon to his feet. "I don't know. Some kind of digimon, but he shut down my digivice before I could get a read on him." Takato shook his head. "I never knew there was a digimon that could do that. He must be extremely powerful."Rika gritted her teeth. "Be careful Renamon." Renamon nodded.

Suddenly, the cloaked digimon waved his hand and a Digi-Port opened beside him. "I'm afraid I must cut this social visit short." He bowed, then walked toward the portal. "Until next time, digimon tamers." And he was gone, the portal closing behind him. Rika, Takato, Renamon, and Guilmon stood there, gripped by an emotion that was both anger and fear.

"Hey guys! Did we miss all the fun?" The group turned to see Henry, Suzie, Terriermon, and Lopmon running up to them. One look at there faces though and Henry knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>"So this cloaked digimon just left?" Henry was thankful that his friends were ok, but he didn't like how things had played out. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Rika turned and punched the wall. "He was just toying with us!" She clutched her now bleeding hand. Suzie ran over to her. "Rika! What good did that do? Now your hand could be hurt. You should know better than that." Takato stood up. "Alright, for now let's just call Yamaki and get a clean up crew out here. Then we can go see Kenta and MarineAngemon so they can fix up Guilmon. We better have them check your hand too, Rika. Just in case."<p>

Henry nodded and pulled out his cell phone to call Hypnos, while Rika sat there grumbling as Suzie wrapped her hand. The Digimon were on edge and pacing about, keeping an eye out for trouble. Takato looked at where the portal had closed. "What happens next?"

* * *

><p>By nightfall, Jeri had reached Guilmon's shed. She was shocked however to find Impmon, Ai, and Mako waiting for her.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeri exclaimed.

"We're waitin' for you toots. We got a message from some shadowy jerk tellin' us to meet you here, and escort you to the DigiWorld." Impmon smirked as he explained. He suddenly got a sincere look on his face. "Jeri. They said somethin' about the sins of my past. Did they mean Leomon?"

Jeri smiled at the purple digimon. "Yes. We're going to get him back." Ai looked at her questioningly. "How are we gonna do that?" Jeri shook her head. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Jeri looked at the young children with concern. "It could be dangerous. Maybe you should wait here."

Mako looked up at her and shook his head. "No. We're tamers too. And that means we gotta stick together, no matter what. We're going with you." The young boy looked over at Impmon and smiled. "Besides Impmon will protect us." Jeri smiled at the trio and nodded. "Right. Let's go."

As they entered the hideout, the Digi-Port reacted to their digivices and flared into existence. Jeri took Ai and Mako's hands and nodded to Impmon. With a deep breath, they stepped into the light.

"We'll be together again soon, Leomon."

* * *

><p>Whoa, there's a possibility to get Leomon back? Something tells me this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds. Will Jeri get Leomon back? Will Impmon atone for his sins? And who was that mysterious digimon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.<p> 


End file.
